


Levi Masturbates

by SpookyOeve



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beaches, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Thinking of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyOeve/pseuds/SpookyOeve
Summary: So in the new summer event Levi runs away saying he needs to take a shower to get the sand off after saying he loves you..... He totally masturbates to you.Reader uses no pronouns and no descriptions of body parts other then hands and legs are mentioned.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 188





	Levi Masturbates

He couldn't believe he accidentally confessed to a normie like YOU. It wasn't his fault! His stupid normie brothers buried him in the sand and you saved him! The only person who would save him, and he just let it slip!

He was running to the bathroom to take a cold shower, yes he wanted to get the sand off, but the bulge in his pants was an even bigger problem. 

Closing the door to his hotel room he ran to the bathroom and stripped his swim shorts the cold air of the bathroom hitting his member and making him hiss. Looking down he saw how hard he was, the tip of his penis already swollen and red. Only you could do this to him and it frustrated him to no end. 

Turning on the cold water he stepped into the shower growing at the sensations on his member. With another shaking moan Levi leaned against the cold tile wall and grabbed the base of his member, precum already leaking from the tip. 

Levi thought of you today when he started stroking his member, moans spilling out of his mouth. The way you looked in your swimsuit. The way your legs looked, Levi didn't think he was a leg person, but the way the water cascaded down your thighs, the image almost in itself making him cum. 

Your name spilled out of his mouth like a plea, gripping the base harder. You helped him make a Ruri-chan in the sand, the way your hands skillfully worked. He imaged your hands instead of his, slowly stroking up from the base, rubbing your thumb against the head, precum left on your fingers. He imagined you taking said fingers and licking them clean, moans slipping from your lips. 

He imagined you getting on your knees, snuggling up to his dick. The look on your face when you kitten lick his tip. A moan spilling from your mouth. He pictures the moment when you wrap your mouth around him, your tongue running along the underside of his shaft. 

Speeding up his movements he pictures you deep throating him, the growns adding beautiful vibrations to his dick, and with a final plea of your name he cums.

He would come in your mouth, holding you still by the hair. You would drink it all up like you were starving. You would lick his dick clean, making sure to get every last drop. 

Levi came back to the real world, the shower already having washed away the evidence of what he had done. Quickly finishing his shower he got out, toweling down his body. 

He couldn't believe he fell in love with a normie like you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this. I hope it turns out okay, I personally don't have a dick, so no clue how it works in showers *shrug*


End file.
